Specchio della vita
by syntia.amano
Summary: Len, mantan idol sekaligus model internasional bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang entah kenapa sepertinya amat sangat dikenalnya. Bisakah dia menekan perasaannya sebelum masa lalu menghantui keduanya? Len x Mikuo, YAOI!


Title : Specchio della vita

Pairing : Len x Mikuo, slight Len x Miku

O.O

Syntia : Yeah I know, I know it's yaoi and... but I can't help it!

Gaoi : *sigh. Percuma, dia tidak akan mendengarkan flame kalian, menyerahlah.

Syntia : Ini semua salah Yukiru Sugisaki!

Gaoi : Hah?

Syntia : WARNING! Yaoi! Maybe typo and OOC

O.O

"Inilah bintang idola yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Len Kagamine!"

Patsh!

"Ah! Kenapa kamu matikkan?" kesal gadis berambut pirang dengan pita putih sebagai bandonya. Dia sedang melihat televisi ketika saudara kembarnya itu datang dan langsung mematikannya.

"Kau sudah melihat rekaman itu berkali-kali Rin. Lagipula apa enaknya kalau yang asli berdiri di depanmu?" tanyanya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu duduk di sebelah saudarinya yang langsung merebut remote dan kembali menyalakan televisi menatap rekamannya yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung.

"Aku kan harus bangga pada saudaraku, lagipula kenapa kau harus malu ini kan rekaman 2 tahun yang lalu," sahut gadis itu sambil memayunkan bibirnya.

"Saat itu kan aku masih kecil, suaraku bahkan belum berubah."

"Karena kau sudah berubah jadi tidak manis lagi. Padahal dulu kita selalu bernyanyi bersama," kesalnya. Len menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk kepada adiknya itu.

"Sekarang kita juga masih bisa bernyanyi bersama."

"Tapi cuma di karaoke! Aku mau kita nyanyi bersama di panggung!" pintanya.

"Rin, kita berdua kan tahu kalau jadwal kita selalu bentrok. Lagipula aku sudah berhenti jadi idol."

"Padahal jumlah penggemarmu lebih banyak daripada aku." Len tersenyum menatap adiknya yang terus memayunkan bibirnya. Dia heran kenapa bibir Rin nggak maju-maju padahal sering dimajukan seperti hidung pinokio?

"Jumlah panggemarku sekarang malah lebih banyak lagi." Rin menatapnya kesal.

"Ah, sana! Sana! Pergi belanja sana, tuan dengan penggemar lebih banyak! Pergi ke Gym atau manapun sana!" Rin mendorongnya keluar dari rumah.

"Hahaha, aku kan belum menyamar Rin. Karena penggemarku lebih banyak jadi setiap keluar aku harus menyamar."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kan!" teriaknya. "Ini! Jangan kembali dalam waktu 2 jam!" teriaknya lagi setelah memberikan... tepatnya melemparkan beberapa item penyamaran untuk kakaknya itu. Sebuah wig, kacamata, bukan! Bukan kacamata hitam. Karena kalau memakai kacamata hitam malah akan terlihat mencurigakan. Dan sebuah jaket dengan tudung yang selalu dikenakannya saat keluar rumah.

Rin membanting pintu rumah sementara Len tertawa riang. Sudah hampir sebulan dia tidak kembali ke rumah karena harus melakukan pemotretan di negara lain. Dia sudah berhenti menjadi idol semenjak suaranya berubah 2 tahun lalu dan konser yang terakhir diikutinya itulah yang terus-menerus ditonton adik yang kelahirannya hanya berbeda 1 jam dengannya itu.

Len tersenyum mengenang ketika saat umur 8 tahun pertama kalinya dia dan Rin tampil duet di sebuah panggung yang menjadi awal mula kariernya sebagai seorang idol bersama Rin. Mereka membuat banyak sekali single album sampai manajemen mereka memutuskan untuk 'menjual' mereka secara terpisah. Dan itulah yang terjadi. Dia menjadi semakin terkenal dan lebih terkenal daripada Rin yang menurut banyak penggemarnya 'moe'. Len tertawa garing. Rin tidak suka dibilang 'moe' kalau gadis itu tahu dia menyebut kata itu sekarang dia pasti sudah dicekiknya. Rin menyukai dunia tarik suara sejak TK, dan gadis itu akan berbuar apapun untuk memaksanya bernyanyi bersamanya. Entah dengan cara yang biasa maupun yang bisa disebut luar biasa.

Len memejamkan matanya, menikmati kesunyian yang menggembirakan ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan liburan semenjak dia beralih profesi menjadi model, meskipun banyak yang menyayangkannya karena beralih profesi. Perusahaan manajemennya dulu bahkan masih sering menghubunginya untuk memaksa Len kembali menjadi penyanyi. Tapi dia amat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai model, dan dia tidak ingin melepasnya.

Len merenggangkan badannya. Dia sudah memakai semua perlengkapan yang dilemparkan gadis itu padanya. Tapi dia mau kemana? Pergi belanja? Dia menimbang-nimbang, rasanya memang menarik berjalan-jalan di pusat perkotaan saat sedang menyamar. Rasanya asik. Tapi Gym? Dia juga sudah lama tidak kesana. Lagipula karena pemilik Gym itu adalah temannya dia bisa kesana kapanpun dia mau. Atau pergi makan? Dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi dan hanya minum susu, hal yang paling tak disukai Rin sehingga dia sering mengejeknya pendek karena tidak mau minum susu. Atau dia pergi bermain? Dia sudah lama tidak bermain bowling atau skate. Dia hanya kadang-kadang pergi bermain basket bersama beberapa model lelaki yang lain atau bermain tennis dengan beberapa model wanita yang penasaran dengan kemampuannya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Mungkin makan sebuah sandwich dan secangkir teh tidak masalah. Setelah itu dia bisa memutuskan akan pergi kemana. Dia memandang papan nama cafe itu di pintu. _Speranza_, nama yang aneh. Tidak biasanya ada cafe dengan nama seperti itu. Lagipula dia tidak pernah mendengar ada cafe seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini cafe baru?

Len memasuki kafe itu dan melihat kalau... semua pelayannya laki-laki dan semua tamunya wanita. Hmm mungkin dia salah memilih cafe. Dia hendak berbalik ketika seorang lelaki menghampirinya.

"Berapa orang?" tanyanya ramah.

"Sendirian," jawab Len dengan memberatkan sedikit suaranya. Dia kan dulu latihan vocal.

"Silakan ikuti saya." Lelaki itu berjalan ke salah satu meja kosong di dekat kasir. Untunglah Len tidak diletakkan di tengah-tengah wanita seperti yang dikuatirkannya. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah kembali ke arah rumah dengan menggedor-gedor pintu atau malah merambat masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Len mengatakkan pesanannya dan kemudian menyeleksi tempat ini. Memang cafe ini menerima lelaki juga sebagai tamu, namun karena banyak sekali wanita di tempat ini sepertinya mereka jadi ragu dan memilih cafe yang lain, karena dia melihat kenyataannya saat lelaki lain yang mencoba masuk langsung menutup pintu. Dia jadi merasa aneh sekali, tamu lelaki sendiri disini.

"Silakan, ini pesanan anda." Seorang lelaki menyajikan secangkir teh dan sandwich untuknya. Len menengadahkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih sebelum terkejut melihatnya. "Apa ada yang salah tuan?" Lelaki itu memiliki berambut hijau kebiruan seleher. Seharusnya itu tidak aneh kalau saja dia tidak memiliki warna mata yang sama. Lelaki itu lebih tua dari Len dan sepertinya lebih tinggi. Dia memiliki suara lembut dan... suara yang selama ini menghantuinya...

"Miku..." Lelaki itu tampak terkejut. Len sama terkejutnya dengannya. Apa yang diucapkannya? Miku? Siapa Miku? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar nama Miku sebelumnya, lalu kenapa dia menyebutkannya?

"Ba... bagaimana kau tahu nama nenek moyangku?" Dan Len tahu situasi akan menjadi semakin sulit baginya untuk keluar dari cafe ini.

O.O

Syntia : Hohoho penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya?

Gaoi : Karena itulah

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
